


血夜20

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜20

「雷欧，你说我们能像这样多久？」车学沇晃着双腿，他们坐在屋顶的边缘，夕阳在眼前慢慢落下，「我们这样…是不是很傻？」 

 

吸血鬼跟人类谈恋爱，想想都觉得好笑，撇除时间上的关係，一个是捕食者另一个是猎物，两个极端的人怎麽兜在一起，要是外人知道都说是车学沇引诱雷欧上钩，然而事实却正好相反。 

 

「所以你看不起我的感情？」 

 

「才没有！这样连我对上你的付出也像是假的一样。」车学沇嘟起嘴，他看着郑泽运反驳，稍微坐近了身子，微微挨在雷欧身上。 

 

「学沇你知道吗？」 

 

听见雷欧的话语，车学沇好奇的转过头等待雷欧接下来的话，「其实我…」 

 

听不清之后的话语，被大风颳起的音量复盖了雷欧的声音，唯一清楚知道的是车学沇那张精緻的脸蛋在夕阳之下微微愣住的那瞬间。 

 

张开眼睛，是好久不见的天花板，没有一丝阳光的映照让郑泽运得花些时间适应，伸手摸到一旁的体温，属于偏凉的触感，郑泽运转过身正好能看到车学沇一同躺在床上对着窗外的夜空发呆。 

 

「醒了？」车学沇转过头，他伸手抚上郑泽运的脸蛋，眼裡似乎有些落寞。 

 

「怎麽了？」郑泽运很少跟车学沇像这样共处一室，每次都有另外三个顺风耳过来捣乱，郑泽运看着车学沇的笑容，虽然他没有明说，可那在郑泽运眼中就是强颜欢笑的样子。 

 

「我没…」 

 

「别想否认。」郑泽运移动了位子让自己能好好靠上车学沇，「这是我的衣服？」就他入睡以前的记忆来说，车学沇应该是裸体的状态，然而当他张了眼却有了衣物遮蔽，车学沇点点头，这是他下午从衣柜裡拿出来穿上的。 

 

「我做了梦。」车学沇感受郑泽运放在腰间大手的温度，回想着那个梦境，「说是梦也不算，只是我跟雷欧的回忆，那天我们心血来潮坐在屋顶上看夕阳。」 

 

郑泽运听了之后张大眼睛，那是自己刚才梦见的场景，「那你还记得雷欧跟你说了什麽吗？」单纯对于车学震惊的脸感到好奇，车学沇篇过头陷入回忆，郑泽运看着车学沇的侧脸，等待他的回答。 

 

「我…不记得了。」无奈的笑笑，以前还发誓绝对不会忘记有关雷欧的任何记忆，可现在连他说了什麽都记不得。 

 

「无所谓，我只是随便问问而已。」郑泽运将车学沇拉近自己怀裡，他亲吻着车学沇的后颈、耳垂，想尽情享受独处的两人世界。 

 

车学沇被吻的发痒，扭扭身就要脱离郑泽运的怀抱，只是郑泽运哪会让车学沇轻易离开，抓住细瘦的手臂，一个翻身就将车学沇压在身下。 

 

至此郑泽运材知道自己错了，车学沇是有穿衣服没错，只是仅限上半身，将人压制之后，从被单裡透出的光滑大腿考验着郑泽运的意志力，车学沇此时迷濛的眼神跟上扬勾人的嘴角都是魅惑的毒药，他伸手按下郑泽运的后颈，抚着脸蛋的手指慢慢抽离郑泽运的理智。 

 

从小到大，郑泽运就是个冷感，身材再好的美女从他眼前经过他都能视为无物，还让以前打工地方的大哥大姐笑他浪费了这皮囊，如今，郑泽运只是因为车学沇一个动作一个眼神就丧失理智。 

 

郑泽运逐渐加重呼吸，最后疯狂吻上那红唇，车学沇也等待已久似的，迫不及待的回应郑泽运，主导权瞬间被剥夺，唇舌之间，郑泽运发现车学沇的技术不愧是生活了几世纪的人，郑泽运被吻的服服贴贴，之前他主动献吻就只是小儿科，在郑泽运忍受不了之前车学沇轻笑的离开。 

 

「你在勾引我。」不是疑问句，车学沇慢慢将手移到郑泽运的下腹，已经抬头的小兄弟被车学沇握在手裡，这让郑泽运有些恼怒，明明勾引的人就不是自己。 

 

「是你勾引我。」郑泽运撩起车学沇衣服的下摆，顺着腰隻往上抚摸，期间发痒的感觉让车学沇轻哼，满足的样子又是另一种诱惑。 

 

「哈…你知道怎麽做吗？」车学沇也忍不了诱惑，不断用小腿摩擦郑泽运越发火热的地方，微微露出的下体跟春光让郑泽运快承受不住。 

 

郑泽运摇摇头，男人跟女人他是知道，毕竟道听途说也听了不少，至于男人跟男人之间…「不就是互相抚慰吗？」说着还真把手按上车学沇顶起的下腹开始抚弄，车学沇被郑泽运惹的轻吟出声，挂上魅笑握着郑泽运在下腹的手，抚过后头的囊袋来到紧闭的小穴。 

 

车学沇抓着郑泽运的衣领下拉，甜蜜的嗓音加上情慾的嘶哑，郑泽运听了差点把持不住，「要用这裡。」 

 

说完还将郑泽运的手指往裡戳，许久未被开拓的甬道吸附外来的手指，紧緻的感觉让郑泽运咽下口水。 

 

「可是…我是第一次。」总而言之就是不会做，车学沇像是被泼了冷水一样，但吸血鬼可是遵从性慾的种族，都被挑起的感觉哪能说煞车就煞车。 

 

车学沇撇嘴，已经很久没跟爱人欢爱，只是郑泽运哪有什麽跟男人上床的知识，车学沇是下方，要是上方的人没有技术，疼的也是自己，不要看吸血鬼这样生活随便，性慾这东西他们可是很讲究的。 

 

铁了心，就算明天疲惫他也决心要跟郑泽运上床，车学沇一个翻身，两人顿时换了位置，郑泽运狐疑的望着车学沇绝伦的脸蛋，看他跨坐在自己身上，总有种不好的预感。 

 

「我教你。」车学沇非常快速的剥下郑泽运身上所有遮蔽物，当他俯身舔舐自己胸口那挺立的红樱时，郑泽运简直羞的不行。 

 

「在下方的人会有些辛苦，但是你放心我技术很好的。」一个魅笑，车学沇伸手开始抚摸郑泽运的下体，挑逗的揉压囊袋，时不时经过后穴的小洞，「委屈你了。」 

 

郑泽运知道，在床上时女人就是下方的那个，再来，之前看过雷欧的记忆，他知道车学沇在雷欧身下有多麽迷人，所以在浅意识裡，郑泽运一直只有将车学沇压在身下的想法，现在他才知道自己大错特错，只要车学沇想，自己随时都会是身下的那个。 

 

房间内传来的声音尽是欢愉，郑泽运承受这车学沇的每个碰撞，不得不说车学沇的技术真的很好，很舒服，永远压在自己感觉最爽快的那个点上。 

 

「泽运…舒服吗…嗯！太紧了！」车学沇将手撑在郑泽运身体两侧，下身不停冲撞，车学沇喜欢郑泽运的闷哼，不是那种嗯嗯阿阿过于虚假的承欢，看他两手紧抓床单脸上享受的模样，偶尔攻下这人好想也不错。 

 

郑泽运没想过男人之间的性爱这麽刺激，曲着双腿夹着车学沇的细腰，跟车学沇说的一样，很舒服很爽快。 

 

「泽运…我的泽运…」车学沇加速身下的速度，郑泽运也忍不住喘息叫出声来，从下身圆孔出来的蜜液也增加许多，体内的感觉越来越鲜明，郑泽运紧抱着车学沇的后背，在上头刮出多少伤痕他不知道，最后在车学沇的大力冲撞之下郑泽运达到高峰，车学沇也在郑泽运体内爆发，先前已经要过两次的身体让郑泽运体力不支，尔后又是闭眼昏迷。 

 

车学沇看着郑泽运昏迷的脸感到满足，当想要抱着郑泽运到浴室清洗时，车学沇眼前一黑，跟着昏了过去。 

 

「第一次的感觉如何？」 

 

听见声音，车学沇警戒的张眼，整个人退去床沿，眼底已经起了红色，手上化出血珠，然而眼前的人不是陌生的面孔，那模样车学沇不可能忘记。 

 

「泽运？雷欧？」有了上次的经验，车学沇狐疑的看着眼前人，稍微看了四周，不是郑泽运租借的小套房，是迷雾裡华丽的大屋子，外头的阳光洒在室内让眼前人白皙的皮肤更显亮眼。 

 

「雷欧。」称着下巴，雷欧看车学沇那副模样觉得可爱，上前抚摸那颗小脑袋，宠溺的样子跟以前一样。 

 

「雷欧…这到底是怎麽回事？还有，什麽第一次？」享受着雷欧的抚摸，车学沇完全放下戒心，手上的血珠已经消失，身体也不自觉的往雷欧身上靠。 

 

雷欧只是笑笑没有说话，他将车学沇往自己怀裡拉，靠在颈脖闻着只有车学沇才有的花香。 

 

「雷欧你不要一句话都不说，我…」话都还没说完，雷欧已经赌注车学沇的双唇，那是霸道宣示主权的吻，车学沇几乎是本能性质的搂上雷欧的后颈，他回应这熟悉的味道，那是柠檬又带点菸草的味道。 

 

雷欧自然的将车学沇压在床上，大手在胸前徘徊，轻撩起上衣下摆，车学沇玩味的舔唇，细长的双腿勾着雷欧的腰隻，一直以来雷欧的邀请车学沇都不会拒绝。 

 

「学沇你好美。」雷欧轻吻着车学沇的鬓髮，手已经伸进衣服裡挑逗红樱，车学沇拱起身子想感受更多，可在他还意犹未尽的时候，雷欧已经起身。 

 

「雷欧？」车学沇撑起身体，他好奇的看着雷欧，下一秒，雷欧紧抓住车学沇瘦小的肩膀，他正对着车学沇，两人脸蛋的距离不过几公分近。 

 

「记住，除了我之外不能相信任何人，包括弘彬跟在焕。」当车学沇还想多问的同时，雷欧已经从眼前消失，重新张开眼睛，车学沇喘着粗气，天边的太阳正渐渐升起，看着一旁依旧熟睡的郑泽运，车学沇不懂为什麽雷欧会这样跟他告诫。 

 

觉得怪异但又说不上是哪个环节出了问题，车学沇不想思考，只是静静的看着郑泽运的侧脸，就算什麽都没做还是感觉满足。 

 

没有经过多久，郑泽运颤颤细长的睫毛，一醒来就是感觉到太阳穴的抽痛，压了压发疼的地方，刚才熟睡的时候又梦见雷欧跟车学沇的过去，只是没什麽，就是两个人亲亲我我的聊着天。 

 

「早安。」一旁有着熟悉的声音，郑泽运转过头正好看见车学沇趴在他身边，露着迷人笑容的脸蛋让郑泽运感觉到幸福，原来以往雷欧起床看见的都是这副风景。 

 

「早…」声音还有些沙哑，至于原因…郑泽运不想回想。 

 

一把揽住车学沇的身子，比自己的体温还凉些，在这大冬天裡郑泽运完全不嫌弃，太阳穴还隐隐作痛，也许是心理作用吧！闻着车学沇身上的味道好像好了些。 

 

车学沇看郑泽运偷偷的按着太阳穴就知道他头又疼了，趴在他身上帮忙按摩，车学沇满脸担忧的看着郑泽运，「还好吗？」 

 

郑泽运的表情很差，他看着车学沇充满爱心的举动，伸手摸了摸，「不好，这裡很不好。」抓住细腕就往身下带，明显抬头的触感让车学沇玩味的看着眼前人。 

 

车学沇几乎是瞬间吻上郑泽运的双唇，昨晚的馀韵还在，重新復燃慾望不是什麽难事，但是当郑泽运翻身将车学沇压在身下时他才知道自己的身体有多差。 

 

昨晚晕倒的车学沇自然是没帮郑泽运做清理，留在体内的东西忍不了那大动作的翻身，一些白浊沿着腿跟流下，再来，郑泽运昨晚并不是压人的那个，腰间的酸痛感让他整个人跌在车学沇身上。 

 

「不行…我的腰…」郑泽运有些无语，这是他人生第一次上床，可却留下了不好的印象，车学沇也有些抱歉，因为维持小白鸟体型整整两天让他体力不济，加上昨天自己是付出不是接受，体力上又是更差，一完事也跟着晕过去。 

 

「给你揉揉，我们就别动了。」车学沇现在还是处于脱力状态，勉强能动的就只有两隻手，他抚上郑泽运的后腰按压，虽然两人下腹顶着的慾望都是火热，可现在还是别动为妙。 

 

郑泽运点点头，没想过当下面的竟然这麽吃亏，好在车学沇似乎没有在上面的意思，不然郑泽运以后都是拒绝上床。 

 

「你不能动吗？」郑泽运看着车学沇明明顶着彆扭的姿势却没将自己推开，自己则是腰部以下一使力便酸的不行。 

 

车学沇点点头，这让郑泽运差点翻了白眼，昨晚明明就是自己在受罪，可车学沇却一副我很累，累的不行的样子是怎麽回事啊！ 

 

「精气不足，全身无力。」 

 

回想起当时车学沇说的，纯血种的进食方式有两种，一种是血液另一种就是精气，想想昨晚在体内的三发，那不累死你才怪！ 

 

看着郑泽运鄙视的眼神，车学沇满脸无奈手上的动作没停下，「射精不会让我失掉精气，那也是该发洩的东西，不过男人的精液倒是能补充不少回来。」不可逆的奇怪公式，郑泽运不想多想，反正有关吸血鬼的人、事、物都非常人能理解。 

 

叹了口气，腰痛在车学沇的按压下好了许多，折腾的翻过身，掀开棉被正好能看见顶天的火热慾望，车学沇那双好看的杏眼看见那高耸的模样，直勾勾的盯着不放，舔唇，要是昨晚是这东西在体内进出该有多好。 

 

「别一直盯，我会软掉。」那视线太直接太露骨，看得郑泽运一阵头皮发麻，他挣脱了车学沇坐起身子，「过来。」放软声调，郑泽运招了手让车学沇来到自己身下，反正这东西等等也要去厕所解决释放，既然有人需要那就别浪费了。 

 

车学沇听了话两眼放光，喜滋滋的往郑泽运身上靠，在郑泽运还没反应过来之前，车学沇已经含住顶端舔舐，接着熟练的包袱整个柱身。 

 

「…慢点…」郑泽运看着那双眼睛慢慢变成宝石的红色，看来是吃得很开心啊。 

 

车学沇越吞吐情绪越高涨，双颊、身子也有明显的粉色，最后是按捺不住的开始抚慰自己的下半身，微微皱眉的模样看起来可怜，可郑泽运看了只有兽性大发四个字能形容，要不是自己这腰不行，那可能已经大战三回、四回。 

 

「哼…你、你干嘛！」郑泽运感觉到有坏手伸进昨晚刚开苞的后穴，还没清理的白浊沿着车学沇进入的手指流出，稍微撑开了点，更多的液体流出，也让郑泽运闷哼几声，手指藉着昨晚残留的东西顺利进入，车学沇一边吞吐前方的火热，一边清理后方的白浊，而这下苦的就是郑泽运了，前后两方的快感激烈到不行，最后一个颤抖，前方的液体全没入车学沇口中。 

 

车学沇感受到嘴裡温热的液体之后慢慢退开，后穴的清理也告一段落，甩甩手将残留的白浊甩掉，车学沇嚥下口中的液体，勾起嘴角，杏眼裡红色的瞳孔看着不停喘气的郑泽运，调皮的压上比例完美的身体，郑泽运没有反应过来之前已经狠狠的将酸痛的腰压在床上，这一大动作是疼的自己呲牙咧嘴。 

 

「感谢招待！」车学沇对准红唇吻上，还残留在嘴裡属于男性荷尔蒙的味道也传到郑泽运嘴裡，只属于男人的腥味让郑泽运皱起眉头，这东西到底哪裡好吃了…… 

 

郑泽运忍下发火的冲动，因为对象是车学沇，看着他回到以往的模样，下了床踩上轻快的步伐，心情愉悦的往浴室裡走，待浴室的门完全关上之后，郑泽运只能苦笑，「呵…不用客气。」 

 

两人出了那套房已经中午，跟吸血鬼不一样，郑泽运可是两餐没吃现在饿得发慌，到一家自己还算熟悉的餐馆吃饭，跟他有点交情的店小二看见郑泽运激动的上前，「泽运哥！你好久没来了！」 

 

那店小二是个小郑泽运几岁的女孩子，她上前牵了郑泽运的大手，这般互动不难看出两人亲密的程度，「来，坐这裡。」带着到一处还算安静的角落，这裡是郑泽运最长吃饭的位置，因为不想跟奇怪的人扯上关係，所以郑泽运一直都是自己默默的吃饭。 

 

「还是老样子吗？」少女拿着点餐纸准备画记，看郑泽运点了头之后便记上记号，在郑泽运还没问车学沇要吃什麽的时候，那少女已经准备将点餐纸给柜檯点餐。 

 

「等等，学沇还没点餐啊！」在少女交上柜檯之前郑泽运出声制止，那少女也转过头，发现这次郑泽运有人陪同，她才充满歉意的上前点餐。 

 

「跟泽运一样的。」还没等少女过来，车学沇已经亲暱的依偎在郑泽运肩上，双手勾着郑泽运的胳膊，杏眼裡是风情万种，那少女明显的顿了下，在纸上作记之后便送往柜檯。 

 

「她喜欢你。」车学沇鬆开郑泽运的臂膀，肯定的对郑泽运小声说着，郑泽运觉得好笑，看来眼前这人因为自己跟一位女子互动过于良好而吃醋了啊。 

 

「没有，不过是认识的时间久了点。」否认，郑泽运在桌子下偷偷牵上那微凉的手，在手背上摩挲，怕眼前人儿真的生气。 

 

「明明就是喜欢，你看看四周。」 

 

郑泽运依照车学沇的意思环顾了餐厅一圈，他们坐的位子在最裡面，餐厅的样子能尽收眼底，郑泽运发现，几乎是所有人都一边吃饭一边偷偷的往这裡瞧，视线停落的地方很明显，就是身边的车学沇，郑泽运这才恍然大悟，也许是相处太久看那张脸已经习惯，再来就是之前都有李弘彬等人当挡箭牌，郑泽运完全忘了身边爱人的脸蛋是多招人目光，然而刚才那少女却将车学沇视若无睹，完全是情人眼裡出西施，连身边的貂蝉都看不上眼。 

 

出餐的速度很快，加上他们点的都是最简单的饭食，不过五分钟，两碗热腾腾的餐就端放在桌上，上餐的一样是那位少女，见她腼腆的模样，明显跟她服务另一桌客人的态度差很多。 

 

「泽运哥，这位是谁啊？以前没看过你带人啊？」少女有些好奇的看着车学沇，只是停留在上头的视线没有超过三秒种，车学沇长得太美，看了连自己都觉得自卑。 

 

郑泽运挑眉，悠悠开口，「是我的朋友。」男朋友 

 

车学沇在一旁默默的笑，郑泽运说的是朋友，但脸上的确表情可不是那麽回事，满满的宠爱。 

 

「泽运快吃，你不是很饿了吗?」车学沇故作亲暱的往郑泽运身上靠，将碗中的饭伴了伴，「第一次吃中式的料理，泽运你说好吃吗？」车学沇对于碗中的东西感到嘴馋，一直以来都是西食较多，中式的料理他也只吃过炒饭，眼前的食物是激发人胃口的红和香，刚刚偷瞄了眼菜单，好像是叫做麻婆豆腐烩饭吧！ 

 

郑泽运听见车学沇的话之后也不在搭理那少女，接过车学沇手上的汤匙往嘴裡送，还是跟以前一样好吃。 

 

车学沇看郑泽运吃下为他准备的料理，喜滋滋的再舀了第二口，上扬的眼尾偷偷瞄着桌边呆愣的少女，他有些不快的说着，「小姐，你这样盯着我们，我们很难吃。」车学沇嘟嘴皱眉，郑泽运甚至能听见其他桌客人的惊叹声，怎麽？这人连生气都很好看是吧？我知道，只可惜…他是我的。 

 

「抱、抱歉。」少女紧张的抓紧手中的托盘急急忙忙离开，车学沇在这时露出了玩味的笑容，俗话说，斩草不除根，春风吹又生，车学沇怎麽可能白白让郑泽运被追求，郑泽运可是自己的，要靠近还得先问过才行！ 

 

「泽运，你说昨晚刺不刺激？」车学沇细长的指头按上了郑泽运的胸口，脸上带着害羞的表情，但语气却不是如此。 

 

郑泽运听了差点没把口中的饭喷出来，错愕的看着车学沇，这裡可是公众场合，拿来聊昨晚的情事适合吗！ 

 

然而车学沇并没有因为郑泽运奇怪的表情停止说话，他从胸口慢慢的往下摸，嘴裡说的话也引人遐思，「你昨晚好厉害，到现在我的腰还在酸啊…」那手指滑过胸口经过腹部，最后停留在郑泽运的裤口，让人想歪的话想歪的位置，郑泽运自己就是当事人，可还是被弄得下腹一抽一抽的。 

 

「乖，吃饭。」舀了一汤匙就塞进车学沇嘴裡，郑泽运无奈的叹气摇头，昨晚厉害的不是自己腰疼的也不是他，车学沇的话纯属虚构，可在用餐的人可不是这样想，见他们脸红的脸红，扼腕的扼腕，还有的是对郑泽运有了敌意…车大爷，别给我树敌啊… 

 

之后的车学沇闷笑开始吃饭，总算是让郑泽运鬆了一口气，撇除掉那些过火热的视线，这餐吃得还算平顺，吃饱喝足，郑泽运起身到柜檯结帐，原本站着柜檯的阿姨被少女取代，车学沇啧啧嘴，看来是死缠烂打型的。 

 

「泽运哥，那个人跟你…真的只是朋友吗？」少女对车学沇的存在感到感冒，两颗眼睛豪不掩饰对车学沇的敌意，「我总觉得他很危险。」一种说不上来的感觉，车学沇是好看没错，但是眼裡总有其他看不清的地方。 

 

「不会，你想太多了。」郑泽运失笑，从每个人嘴裡听见的都只有对车学沇的赞美，贬低的话眼前这位少女是第一个，由此可见车学沇的存在有多扎眼。 

 

见那少女对郑泽运还是一样亲暱，车学沇上前就大啦啦的将两人的身体做最紧密的结合，伸手靠上郑泽运的宽肩，抚摸着好看的下颚，杏眼中对那少女只有满满的胜利感，朱唇微动，那嘴型很明显的就是“你抢不赢我” 

 

当那少女收了钱之后，她捂着清秀的脸蛋离开柜檯，离去之前郑泽运看见她眼角明显的泪珠，看着车学沇…以后还是别让这人生气好了…有点可怕… 

 

出了餐馆，中午的豔阳在冬日没什麽太大的作用，风吹了还是冷，郑泽运抖了抖身体，室内跟室外的温差怎麽都适应不了，车学沇脱下围巾跟大衣裡的背心，伸手递给郑泽运要他好好穿上别着凉，他们吸血鬼本来就不怕冷，会包成这样也只是掩饰自己跟常人没什麽不同。 

 

「回去吧！我的腰快不行了…」郑泽运揉着不停发酸的腰窝，久站久坐都难受，最好还是在床上躺着实在。 

 

车学沇没什麽意见，只要郑泽运说去哪就跟去哪，牵着郑泽运到一处阴暗的小巷，将人裹的密不透风之后让出后背要郑泽运上来，谁知过了许久，背上依旧空空如也，车学沇转过头，对上的正是郑泽运有些茫然的神情。 

 

「哈哈…忘了你腰不舒服。」车学沇重新走到郑泽运身边，将下巴底在郑泽运肩上，「让我用最浪漫的方式带你回去。」说完一个横抱，郑泽运已经双脚离地，整个人的体重都压在车学沇的手臂上。 

 

「不要说话，会咬到舌头。」最后的点叮咛，郑泽运都还来不及回答，车学沇已经开始快速移动，本能的闭起眼睛，郑泽运只能感觉到耳边呼啸的风声，这次他们不坐火车，车学沇绕了点路走乏人问津的森林，郑泽运被移动穿梭的速度搞得丧失时间和方向感，当他再一次站到地上的时候，已经不是坚硬的水泥地，鬆软好踩的泥土让郑泽运不适应的踉跄两步。 

 

眼前一样是华丽的大屋子，只是原本好看的牆壁在上头画出三道丑陋的伤痕，二楼的窗户下有东西摇摇欲坠，郑泽运在看见的那瞬间之后眼前的景色就成了一片黑。 

 

「别看，惹得噁心。」车学沇伸手复盖郑泽运的视线，但是那瞬间郑泽运也清楚看见挂着的是什麽，银白色的长毛在空中飘盪，被颇开的肚子涌出大量血液，血液沿着牆面留下，乾涸，空气中也有血腥味飘散，在牆边一处乾淨的地方，那里用了血迹写着“游戏才刚开始”


End file.
